


Sunburn

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom spends a little too much time in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

            “This is most marvelous, Tom Mason,” Cochise says, staring at him intensely.

            Tom frowns at him.  He’s just gotten out of the shower, towel slung around his hips, and there’s nothing actual marvelous happening right now.   Cochise isn’t giving him the bedroom eyes, either.  “What’s marvelous?”

            Cochise comes closer and runs his fingers along Tom’s cheekbone.  The sting makes Tom flinch.  They had been out scouting under the hot summer sun all day yesterday, and Tom had forgotten to pack sunscreen. 

            “Hey, careful,” Tom says, darting back.

            Withdrawing his hand, but still watching him intensely, Cochise frowns at him.  “Does that cause you pain?”

            “Sunburns are tender,” Tom says.  “They don’t usually hurt too bad, but they do sting.”

            “I apologize, Tom Mason.  I was unaware.  I simply thought your skin had taken on a new hue,” Cochise says. 

            “Just for a little bit,” Tom says, stepping a little closer to Cochise.  “Because of all the sun yesterday.”

            “You are susceptible to your sun’s radiation?” Cochise asks.  “Is it dangerous?”

            “It can be, but you don’t have to worry.  A little sunburn won’t hurt me,” Tom assures him.  He leans up to kiss Cochise’s cheek- he knows how much he worries.

            Cochise doesn’t look convinced, so Tom grabs his hand and carefully presses it to his cheek.  “Tom Mason!” he exclaims.  “You said it hurts.”

            “It just stings, but I always thought it was cool that you can kind of feel the heat sometimes,” Tom says. 

            “I can feel that your skin temperature is slightly elevated,” Cochise says.  “Is this uncomfortable?”

            “Only a little.”

            “How can I assist you?” Cochise asks and he sounds so serious.

            “I think we have some aloe in the cabinet.  That’s supposed to be good for burns,” Tom says, “but really, you don’t have to worry.”

            Cochise holds him by the shoulders and guides him to the bed.  “Please, wait here.”

            Tom smiles, feeling how his lips are burned too.  Oops.  He watches, still smiling even though it hurts, as Cochise rummages through the cabinet.  It takes Cochise a second- his reading skills aren’t nearly as flawless as his speaking skills- but he comes back with the aloe.  

            Kneeling in front of Tom, Cochise unscrews the cap and dips his fingers in.  “Please, inform me if I am hurting you.”

            “I will,” Tom assures him.

            Cochise begins gently stroking his face, covering it with the soothing aloe.  Tom hisses at first, which gives Cochise pause, but he encourages him to keep going. 

            “This feels good, Cochise.  I promise,” Tom says, his eyes sliding shut. 

            “Alright,” Cochise says.  He continues coating Tom’s face, swiping gently over the bridge of his nose and then running his fingers under Tom’s eyes. 

            It’s intimate, Cochise’s breath stirring against his chest, and as Cochise moves down to Tom’s cheek, Tom sneaks an eye open.  He’s surprised at the intense concentration written on Cochise’s face, and that it’s all directed at him makes him blush all the way down his chest. 

            “It is spreading!” Cochise exclaims.  “We are not even in the sun!”

            Tom laughs, running the back of his hand along Cochise’s cheek.  “No, no, it’s just me bushing.  Totally different, and definitely not harmful.”

            “Alright,” Cochise says.  “I am sorry; most species develop a natural resistance to their sun’s radiation during the course of their evolution.  I find that your species has not to be alarming.”

            “Are you calling us under evolved?” Tom asks, squinting at him. 

            Cochise blows air at him as he finishes up with the aloe.  Then, he gets up on the bed properly and gingerly wraps an arm around Tom.  “You should be more careful in the sun.”  That is not an answer to his question.

            “You know, one day when this is all over,” Tom starts, resting his head on Cochise, “we should go south, somewhere warm, just to relax.  I wonder what the Caribbean is like these days.”

            “Are not the sun’s rays more intense closer to your equator?” Cochise asks.

            Tom shrugs.  “I think so.  But we can get sunscreen, big dumb floppy hats, umbrellas by the beach.  The boys would try to drag us both into the ocean, though.” 

            There’s a strange trembling in Cochise’s voice as he says, “That sounds most enjoyable.”

            “Thanks for the aloe,” Tom says, looking up to check on him.  “My face is feeling much better now.”

            “I am glad.”  Cochise looks alright, but Tom knows that sometimes Cochise can be pretty unreadable.  “And thank you as well.”

            Tom wants to ask what in the galaxy Cochise is thanking him for, but something about it seems untouchable.  So he intertwines his fingers in Cochise’s and kisses the back of his hand, feeling perfectly content.  


End file.
